Just You and Me
by Jchristmastree
Summary: Astrid is confused about her feelings about Hiccup, she would never let him cause her to become weak, but she also couldn't deny that she felt something for him. Hiccstrid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A hhtyd fanfic! Mostly a hiccstrid story but with other stuff as well. Lots of "fluff" as other people call it. Not sure about the rating it might get a little intense down the road but who knows?**

Astrid:

I lay there in my hut staring at the roof. Thoughts of what she had discussed with Heather poked at her mind, demanding to be contemplated. Not a lot had happened between her and Hiccup for a while. They had exchanged a few kisses, but did they really feel something for each other?

Back when they were younger she thought they did, but she put a stop to it. One day her and Hiccup had been flying and laughing together, closer than the rest of the group. She couldn't even remember what they were talking about, but a comment from Tuffnut really made her think. She remembered hearing him say something about how he never expected Berks most promising warrior to become soft, followed by a snicker from Ruffnut.

After that she backed off, way off. She didn't want to allow herself to become soft, to become the weak little girlfriend who played the damsel in distress for Berks new hero. She slowly dismissed the thought of regret about her decision. She was still Hiccups equal, and that wasn't about to change. She slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the fact that she would never allow herself to become weak.

After a few hours of slightly restless sleep, she was awoken by screaming. Before she could think her armour was on and she was bolting out the door, axe in hand. What she hadn't realized was that no axe, no matter how sharp, could allow her to defeat what was waiting. The sky was a mixture of fire and ash, as she whirled around to see the red death towering over the edge.

She noticed the other riders emerging from their huts, all gobsmacked at what was unfolding, all except for Hiccup of course, who was already on Toothless and fighting the beast. "Stormfl-" she went to shout, but before she did, the red death let out a blast that incinerated all the other huts, and narrowly missed her, sending her crashing down into the beach. She looked up, tears in her eyes, as she watched Hiccup and Toothless take a direct hit from the red deaths tail.

They crash landed not far from her, and she scrambled over to where he had landed. He was badly injured, and close to death. " _Hiccup! Hiccup say something!"_ She screamed hysterically. " _Astrid?"_ He moaned, barely conscious. " _Yes! Yes I'm here! I'm here!"_ She said, tears flowing down her face. _"I'm sorry."_ He whispered. " _Hiccup none of this is your fault!"_ She cried. _"No, I'm sorry for whatever I did to drive you away."_ He admitted. " _I, I love you!"_ He choked, as he closed his eyes. " _Hiccup?! HICCUP PLEASE STAY WITH ME! HICCUP!"_ She screamed. But it was too late. The red death bared down on her, and a huge column of flame enveloped them.

She woke from her nightmare screaming. She'd never been so terrified, not since the real red death was defeated. Her face was damp from tears. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Astrid?!" A familiar voice rang. She leapt from her bed and sprinted to the door.

Hiccup:

I was up late, working on the design for my flight suit, but stripped of ideas I was reduced to merely rolling my pencil back and forth. Usually he was never short of creativity, but the gang had not been overly enthused. They all seemed too worried, that was except, for Astrid, who seemed more annoyed than worried. However he was ripped from his thoughts by a scream that had him out the door before he could even properly attach his prosthetic leg.

The scream was blood curtailing, but not very loud, like the person screaming didn't want to, and be knew exactly who it was, which was the main reason he was shaking with concern.

He leapt across to her hut and banged on the door. He called her name "Astrid?!" But before he could knock again, the door swung open, and Astrid threw herself into him in a desperate, terrified embrace. She cried into his shoulder. "Hiccup it killed you! I lost you!" She cried. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm fine! We're all fine! You were just having a nightmare by the sounds of it!" He reassured her. "Come on let's get you back into bed! You'll catch a cold being out here!" He warned and guided her back inside to her bed.

They both sat down, but Astrid still had a firm grip around Hiccup. "Now tell me, what happened in this dream?" He said, as he traced circles with his finers on her back.

Astrid:

He slowly traced circles on my back with his fingers, which I was never going to admit to finding extremely soothing. I slowly told him about my nightmare, but I left out the 'I love you' part. "I feel so weak. Such a stupid dream reduced me to this? How pathetic" I groaned. "Astrid listen to me" he said "there is nothing pathetic about this, everyone has nightmares, you can't control it, but there is nothing you need to be afraid of you hear me?" She braced for the whole 'I'll protect you' speech, but she was happily superized. "You're Astrid Hofferson! I've seen grown nightmares turn tail and run at the very mention of your name! You're a warrior like no one else, there is nothing and no one that i doubt your ability to beat the crap out of! And even if some freak accident occurs and you fall, we'll all be here to pick you back up, dust you off, and continue to hide behind you!" He said, causing her to giggle slightly, which she silently scolded herself for.

"Astrid, **I** will always be here to pick you up and dust you off okay?" He said. "Okay" I said, finally calming down. I laid my head back on my pillow and slowly drifted to sleep, as Hiccup stroked my arm. "Hiccup?" I said. "Yeah?" He responded. "Could you... could you stay with me? In case I have another nightmare?" I asked, slightly ashamed for asking that of him. "Sure I can" he said softly as he rested his head against the wall. Something about having him close just made her feel... safe...


	2. Chapter 2: The Spark

**Wow! So many followers already! And so many reads! I love you guys! New chapter with a bit more fluff this time! I Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review what you do and don't like!**

Hiccup:

I slowly tip toed out of Astrid's hut. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and the others would be waking up soon. He knew that Astrid wouldn't want to have to explain why he had spent the night in her hut, so it was better to just sneak out while everyone was asleep. "Hiccup?" I heard a tired voice moan from behind me. I spun around to see Astrid waking up. "Hey! I'm just heading back to my hut, I figured you wouldn't want people to know about last night" I said as I began to leave. "Hiccup?" She repeated. "Yeah?" "Thank you..." she said in a hushed voice. "Don't mention it" I said as I left.

I opened my door and slowly walked in, but to my surprise Toothless was already awake and waiting for me. He gave me his usual Toothless grin, seeming to know where I had spent the night. " _Shut up bud!"_ I whispered. He had one of his dorky dragon laughs as I got changed into my day clothes. " _What do you think me and the gang are gonna get up to today Bud? Now that Hookfang is back to normal we have no urgent matters on the agenda. Maybe we can go for a flight and have a look for some new dragons?"_ I suggested. He seemed excited about that idea, but I wasn't sure if the others would be up to it.

I walked out and looked over the horizon. The view from the edge was breath taking, and it was nice to not have a care in the world. As I admired the waves as they crashed against the shore, I noticed another beautiful sight. I looked over to the hut next to mine to see Astrid sharing the spectacle with me. She noticed me gazing at her and gave a small smile with a slight blush before returning inside her hut. It had been a long time since he had felt the way he did the night before. Back when they were younger Astrid just suddenly went cold on him. They were still good friends but the spark they shared just wasn't there, or rather at least Astrid had done her best to put hers out.

 _Maybe it was my fault…_ I thought to myself. _She was always the one to initiate their kisses, and he had always been too nervous to tell her how he felt._ Maybe it was time for that to change. _If he got the chance, he had to tell, or maybe show, her how he felt, but he couldn't force it._ Clearly something was wrong if she had nightmares that shook even the might Astrid Hofferson into tears. He saddled up toothless and they glided down to the Twins bore pit, where they were admiring their creation. " _Hey! That one looks like you!"_ Tuffnut exclaimed. Ruffnut punched him in the face. " _Yeah? Well that ones butt looks like your face!"_ She retorted. " _Hey guys! You wanna go for a ride?! Maybe find some new dragons?"_ I asked. " _Eh sorry Hiccup, we promised Fishlegs we'd help him with making another one of those dragon ear things we made a couple years back!"_ Tuffnut answered. " _Sorry Hiccup, but Snotloud actually had a really good idea to turn it into a weapon!"_

Fishlegs interrupted as he hopped of Meatlug. Him and Snotloud had just arrived. " _Snotload?"_ I said in shock. " _What? I figure if a lot of sound goes in one end and a little sound comes out the other, if we put a lot of sound in the opposite end a HUGE amount of sound will come out the other?"_ Snotloud exclaimed. We all stared in shock. " _That's… actually a pretty good idea!"_ I said. " _Need any help?"_ " _No the twins should be enough_ " Fishlegs answered. " _Okay, let me know how it goes!"_ I said as I left. As I was leaving I ran into Astrid. _"Hiccup!"_ She said, before pulling herself back, a little embarrassed at how exited she sounded. " _Hey!_ " I replied. " _Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset last night…"_ I said. She didn't respond. " _Astrid, it's okay, whatever it was, if it scared you none of us would have coped any better. God if it worked you into such a state can you imagine how Fishlegs would react? We'd have to pry him off the roof of his hut for Thors sake!"_ I joked. We both laughed and the mood lightened a little, but she still didn't enlighten me as to what she had dreamed about. " _Hey would you like to go for a fly just the two of us?"_ I said. " _The others are busy working on an idea Snotloud had"_ I continued. " _Snotloud!?"_ She exclaimed. " _That's what I said!_ I answered.

After a bit of convincing I got her to come with me. We sored through the sky with the wind in our hair. Something about the way it soothed my mind just made me feel… free… I heard Astrid giggle, which wasn't a common thing for her. I looked up to where she was gliding above me. " _Something funny?"_ I asked. " _You should see your face when you fly"_ she answered. " _It's adorable"_ She continued in a hushed tone, not sure if she wanted to hear it or not. " _So where's this new island you told me about?"_ she called over her shoulder. " _It's just up ahead!"_ I replied. We descended onto the island and demounted our dragons. " _Follow me!"_ I said. " _I have something I want to show you!"_ I lead her down, through a valley full of sheep, and into a clearing at the bottom of a hill.

Astrid:

He led me to a small clearing where there was a hole about 10 meters deep. It was in a big oval shape about the size of a small house. " _Well! Here I go!"_ He said, and without further warning jumped into the pit. " _Hiccup!"_ I almost screamed knowing he would be badly injured from such a fall. Was this another dream? Was she about to wake up again covered in tears? She was starting to panic before a familiar brown haired Viking arose in front of her. " _Surprise!"_ he said. " _Hiccup! Wait, how are you doing that?!"_ I asked. I looked down and saw the ground was full of small holes. I realized that they were blowing lots of, what felt to be warm air, up, hoisting him into the air. " _You idiot! I was terrifi-"_ I was cut off as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Suddenly I felt weightless, like I was a feather floating in mid-air. We floated around doing all sorts of flips, tricks and spins. I was having the time of my life, and it only got better as I looked up.

Hiccup:

She was laughing and having the time of her life, and although I absolutely loved feeling like I could fly, the best part of it was watching the smile on Astrids face. I was really worried about her, and the nightmare that she had had. I wanted to help her relax and forget about it, and to be honest her smile was my favourite thing in the world, even over exploring, even over dragons. Suddenly she looked up and caught me admiring her. " _This is the most amazing thing you've found yet!"_ She exclaimed. " _Not the most, I'm looking at the_ _ **most**_ _amazing thing right now"_ I said we I gazed into her sky blue eyes, and cracked a smile. It was now or never, the moment was created, I just had to take it. I carefully pulled her closer to me and kissed her, slowly, passionately, I wanted her to know that I still cared for her like that, I needed her to know.

Eventually we got off, and once we had readjusted to standing again she punched me hard in the arm. " _Ow!"_ I said, while rubbing my arm. " _That's for scaring me before!"_ she said, but before she could continue I grabbed her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her even deeper than before. After a few minutes we parted. " _Well that's for everything else…"_ I said. She was surprised, but by the way she looked at me I could tell that she wasn't complaining. She pulled be back and continued the kiss, for a long while. I should have initiated the kisses long ago, I could get used to this.

 **So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: let it out

**Wow! So many follows and favourites! I love you guys! Reviews are always appreciated! New chapter and sorry about the jumps between tenses but I hope you like!**

Hiccup:

We sat at the base of a large tree. Astrid was cuddled up to me and we made out. We had kissed plenty of times before, but this time felt different somehow. It was like every other time they had kissed there was a slight connection that flickered between them, but now it had roared up into something had never felt before. Suddenly Astrid pulled away. "Hiccup?" she asked. "Yes?" I answered with q quizzical look on my face. "We're together now. Got it?" she said. I was a little taken back. Not by what she said, but how she said it.

The look in her eyes enveloped his thoughts, like two sapphires, drawing him in. It was like she had told him a secret, something that she wasn't sure of, not because she didn't want it, but because of how it might hurt her. I smiled at how important I was to her. I had never felt so cherished by anyone. My father loved me, anyone could see that now, but I felt like this sort of love was something truly special. "I couldn't think of anything better, milady…" he said with a smirk.

Astrid:

I always detested the thought of pet names. "Baby", "babe" "darling" "sweetie", she hated the idea of being a wife who was just stereotypical arm candy, but something about " _milady"_ made her feel… special. It gave her a strong feeling of security, because something about it was just so… Hiccup. It was so unique and quirky and perfect. I didn't want to, and I scolded myself again for it, but I giggled a bit "Milady?" I asked. "Problem?" he replied. "No, but had you already planned out what you would call me?" I laughed. "Oh haha very funny. No, as a matter of fact I hadn't, but something about 'milady' just rolls of the tong so easily when I'm using it to describe you" he said " _Milady, Milady, Milady"_ He began to say in different voices. I couldn't help but giggle again at how dorky he was. What an idiot I am. Giggling like a little girl, when I was supposed to be a warrior. "Why do you do that?" He said. "Do what?" I asked. "Scold yourself. It's like you're being mad at yourself for being happy, like you think it shows weakness, but it doesn't, it's anything but." He said. I was shocked.

How did he know? It was like he could see inside her, see exactly how she felt, and why she felt it, like she could tell him her secrets, but she didn't need to, because he could already tell.

Hiccup:

I could still tell she wasn't convinced, and I wasn't sure how to tell her that she was wrong, no one had ever done it before so the odds weren't in my favour, but then a moment of brilliance struck me. "Astrid, close your eyes" I ordered her. "What? Why? Hiccup what are you-" "just close them." I said. She did, and I continued. "I want you to imagine how you saw Toothless before I tamed him, I want you to think about when he struck the village, how he reacted when you found us." I told her. "Okay, done" she said. "How did you see him?" I asked. "Powerful, terrifying, quick, unstoppable. Just like everyone else, but I still don't understa-" "Now open your eyes and look over there" I said, pointing to a small field.

Astrid:

I had no idea what he was going on about, but as soon as I turned around it hit me. Toothless was running around in long grass, making loads of butterfly's launch up, flowing through the air. It was a beautiful sight. The black dragon rolled on his back and rolled around with his big Toothless grin on his face. "Astrid, if that big dope can convince everyone who encounters him that he's a ruthless killing machine, then you can act however you want and still remain as tough as an ox." Something welled up inside me. Something I'd never felt before, something that I vowed I'd never let out, something I was determined to keep to myself.

At first I thought there was no way, that I would never let it happen, but then as I looked up at him, with those forest green eyes looking down on me, and I began to cry. I cried so hard I could feel the tears flowing down my face. I didn't even know what about, but it was such a relief. A relief that I could cry and be weak, and yet feel completely safe in the knowledge that no matter what I did Hiccup would never see me any differently.

Hiccup:

I held her close. I'd never seen Astrid cry before, but when she finished I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Hiccup… thank you…" she whispered. "Anytime… milady" I whispered back.

The ride home was spent mostly in silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything, it was just that they didn't have anything they needed to say. They were both overjoyed at how their little venture had worked, and everything was covered in blissful silence as the wind flowed through their hair, and there was no sense in ruining it. It stayed like that until they approached the edge, as they began to descend towards their little hide away they were startled to say the least when a thunderdrum shot up between them.

They whirled round to see it flying off as Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins raced past after the beast. "Back to the chaos then?" Astrid joked as they looked at each other. "Shall we?" Hiccup said. "Sure, if you can keep up!" Astrid called over her shoulder as she took off after them. "What do you recon bud? Wanna show them why the nightfury is the top of the speed scale?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless gave him his toothless grin and they shot off after the jet black thunder drum. "Care to fill us in?" I yelled to fishlegs who was struggling to keep up. "Snotlout decided that we needed to catch a thunderdrum to make the weapon extra deadly!" Snotlout yelled.

"You've finished it already?!" I asked, shocked that they could get anything done with the twins around. "Weeeell… no. we realised that we need a forge to make it, but we don't-" "Have a forge or a smith on the edge?" I finished. "Yeah. Looks like that's our construction project for now, but first we have to catch the thunder drum!" he called. I was about to order toothless to shoot a plasma blast to drive it lower, but before I could something else struck the dragon. It plummeted down, caught in a net, as I watched a few warships close in on the place where the dragon was going to land. I saw the crest on one of the ships and sharp shiver ran down my spine. Dagur….


	4. Chapter 4: Hmm

**Hey guys! I apologise about the tenses thing I actually have a hard time distinguishing between them! I shall try my best to correct it! Oh and sorry about misspelling Snotlouts name! I was half asleep when I wrote chapter 2 and I didn't check over it I'm really sorry! Oh by the way if you guys could check the reviews to see if other people are corrected things already that would be great otherwise you just sound like parrots** **Anyway new chapter and I hope you like it!**

Hiccup:

I watched as they hauled the Thunderdrum into their boat. "Watch out!" I heard Snotlout scream before he managed to blast the grappling hook that was only metres from me. "Thanks Snot! Now let's go save that dragon!" I announced. We all dove towards the ships. "Uh is there a plan?" Fishlegs called. "Okay Ruff, Tuff, distract Daggurs men! You guys like explosions so make plenty of them! Fishlegs, you and Meatlug take out their main masts to stop them from following us, Snotlout, give us some cover fire against their weapons, me and Astrid will sneak aboard Daggurs ship and release the Thunderdrum! Get to it!" I shouted. Me and Astrid dove down and pulled up behind Daggurs ship. Another chain shot towards Stormfly, but Snotlout shot it down into the water. "I got it!" he shouted.

Ruff and Tuff did an exhalent job in distracting our opponents. They created a wall of gas around the other boats, separating them from Daggurs flag ship, and ignited it, leaving them blind to us as long as we stayed below the flame. It also made it easy for Fishlegs to sneak up on them, destroy their masts, and disappear past the flames before they could shoot him down.

We landed on the deck and we launched off our dragons and engaged Daggurs guards. Astrid let her axe loose on them. Every time she fought I couldn't help but find myself fascinated. The way she lined up her swings, always striking their skulls with the blunt end of her axe. She shattered their shields and majority were sent overboard, while a few were knocked out cold. "Brother Hiccup!" I heard a piercingly familiar voice call from behind me. "Daggur stop calling me that or I'm gonna feed you to Toothless." I said in a past irritated tone. "Oh and I thought you dragon riders were against killing?" he laughed. "Oh I have every intention of doing it while you're still alive. And just because we're against killing doesn't mean we won't if we must." I corrected him.

He lunged at me and I only had moments to draw my shield and block him. "You're gonna have to get some sort of sword if you want to hit back Hiccup!" he said as each of us put every ounce of strength into holding back the others weapon. "Thinking about it, but it can't just be a simple sword now can it? Where would the fun be in that?" I said as I pushed him off. I clicked my shield into its crossbow form and shot a bolt into Daggurs arm. "Ha! You'll have to do better than that if you want to harm me Hiccup!" He shouted as he pulled it from his arm. "Hmm" I muttered. "Hmm? What are you hmming about Hiccup? You're complete failure as a warrior?" he chuckled. "Oh no that joke has gotten a little old, I was just reminiscing on how effective the Speed Stinger method of injecting venom must be. Their stings have an instant effect, but the venom on that bolt seems to have a delayed reaction." I stated.

"wait wha-" he got out before be collapsed to the floor. His body was completely paralysed but I could see the frustrated look in his eyes. "Aww don't feel bad Daggur!" I'm sure you'll get us next time! I said as I stepped over him to free the Thunderdrum. I cut the net it was caught in with my knife and I expected to be deafened by its roar, but I was pleasantly surprised when it didn't even open its mouth, but merely smiled at me, as if he knew that I had just freed him. "My you're a smart one aren't ya?" I said as I scrapped under his chin. "I think we'll call you…" "Buck!" Tuffnut interrupted as the two of them landed on the deck next to me. "Guy! You're supposed to be distracting Daggurs men!" I shouted. "Dude it's cool, look Fishlegs took care of their masts and Astrid beat up all the dudes on this ship?" he said. I looked around. He was right! Everyone had carried out their part of the plan perfectly, and the result was perfect. "Alright then! Buck it is!" I said.

"Look out!" I heard Snotlout shout before a ball of fire turned a volley of arrows to ash before they hit us. "I thought you said Fishlegs took care of ALL the ships!" I said as I mounted Toothless. "Reinforcements are here! And that was my last shot! We gotta go!" Snotlout called to us all. We took off and headed back to the edge. Thankfully Buck followed us without question after we saved him. "Alright, I think we'll call it a day!" I announced. "We'll get to work on the forge tomorrow. Fishlegs first thing tomorrow morning you need to round up some Gronckles to move some stone, Ruff, Tuff, you two can round up some LumberJacks to cut some wood for us and Snot, you can go find trader Yohan and get some metal for us, but for now we can all get some much needed sleep!". I was getting pretty good at coming up with plans on my feet, and it showed in the way they turned out. Majority of the time the plans go off without a hitch, provided that nothing happens to ruin it.

"And what will we be doing exactly hmm?" Astrid said from behind me. "You and I, milady, will be designing it and picking up some supplies from Gobber. We'll need tools if we want to actually use the forge." I said as I pecked her on the lips. "Wait, wait, wait. milady? Aaaand you just kissed." Snotloud interrupted. He took a long and deep sigh. "You're official now aren't you?" He said with a tired look on his face. "Sorry for not mentioning it earlier Snot. It happened while we were out on our ride." I answered him. "Damn it! I knew having ideas would suck!" He announced. "So you're okay with it?" I asked. "Yeah whatever. It's not like complaining is gonna get me anywhere now is it?" He said. I smiled in response. It was amazing to see how much he had matured since they were kids. Snot had gone from the bully who thought I was a loser, to a friend who I trusted my life with.

We all began to head off to our own huts, that was except for Astrid, who entangled her fingers with mine and we began to have a hushed conversation. " _Hiccup_ " she whispered. "Yeah?" "I'm sorta-um- worried… about… you know… what happened last night…" she mumbled. I gently took hold of her chin and lifted her head up so that I could look her in the eye. "If you need me to, I can stay the night again, but if not, then I'm always right next door if it does happen again." I softly told her. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. "How about I spend the night in yours?" she said once we parted.


End file.
